Bright Horizon
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: The story was told of the present times of Kol and Asher but what of the past? Come see their story of love and the events that lead to their tragic transformation.
1. Innocence

Bright Horizon

This is the prequel to Dark Horizon. Kol and Asher weren't always the monsters they were in the 21st century. They were once innocent teenagers in an older time. This is the story of how they fell in love, became vampires and how they eventually turned into monsters.

Kol POV most of the time.

Chapter 1: Innocent

Things are weird in this village. Then people here turn into wolves and me and my family always have to hide in the caves. It's not a big deal, it's just boring. Lucky my best friend also hides with us. We usually have long talks during this time of the month when we have to hide.

We always talk but it's different in the caves. My siblings all go off to explore while me and Asher go to a secluded area. That's where we are now. A small open area in the caves where Asher set up candles a while back. He always lights them up with his magic when we get there.

Asher was a talented witch that my mother taught. He was especially gifted with illusions but all magic came easy for him.

"Well Kol . . . What shall we talk about tonight?" I smiled at my best friend. "What ever you want, as always." Asher looked at me mischievously.

"What do you want for your birthday?" You was all I could think of in my head. Obviously I didn't say that but that is what I wanted. "Come on . . . My birthday isn't for a few months. Why do you want to know now?"

"Can't a best friend want to make sure he can get his BEST friend the gift he wants?" I chuckled at his childishness.

"Normally yes but how many times have you just "made" money to buy what you want?" Asher smiled like a little devil. I love his devilish smile.

"Illusions are fun. SO I got some stuff for free . . . Doesn't make me bad . . . Just fun." I laughed at him. Asher walked over to me and gave me a little shove to the shoulder.

"You're so mean." I smirked at him. "You really want to go there? You want to wrestle around with me? How many times have I whooped you?" Asher smiled and gave another playful shove. If he wanted to play we would play. I gave him a shove and he lunged at me. He was going for a quick take down.

They have never worked though. I grabbed him by the ribs and flipped him over me shoulder. He dropped down from my shoulder onto the ground. He grabbed my legs and pulled me down on top of him. He wrapped his legs around my waist, one arm around my left arm and his other arm was around my neck.

I could feel his warm labored breath on my ear. He was going to whisper into my ear. "I got you tiger." His affectionate pet name for me. I was getting turned on by Asher so I had to get out of this before he noticed. I overpowered him and broke free from his hold on my neck and arm. I rolled over onto my chest and pushed up so I was on my feet. Asher let go and stood on his feet waiting.

I went low and pushed him to the ground. I pinned him to the floor and held his hands above his head. I was uncomfortably close to his face and body.

"Guess you got me." I looked into his deep blue eyes. " . . .yea . . . I got you." Asher smiled.

"This is a compromising situation if someone saw us. Imagine your father." He was right, I wanted to stay like this but for a few reasons that couldn't happen. One my father would kill us, two Asher would suspect something.

"You're right. Let's get up." I let go of Asher and got up. I took a seat on one of the beds Asher made for us. We talked for a couple of hours about the most random things. Nothing really mattering in our words. That was until Asher got one of those mischievous smiles of his.

"I have a real question Kol." I wondered.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who does my tiger have a thing for?" I could feel a blush creep on my face. Asher was all I could think of. He was staring at me with wondering eyes.

"I . . . There is no one." Asher looked skeptical.

"You're lying . . . I know you. Who do you like?" I couldn't tell him.

"It's not important." Asher was about to protest but Rebekah came into the room.

"Hey, dinner is ready." Thank the spirits! This was getting weird. I jumped up and walked out fast. I could hear Rebekah whisper "What's wrong with him?" and an "I don't know."

Dinner was nothing to special. Just some deer my siblings and father hunted. My mother cooked it up for us and we were all having a big family dinner and Asher too. My father wasn't fond of Asher because of his magic. He feared witches besides mother. Though Asher was only fifteen he was a formidable witch.

Dinner was an uncomfortable silence. Occasionally there would be talk and it was mostly from Rebekah and mother. Whenever Niklaus would speak our father would cut into him with a scornful remark. I felt bad for my brother. I didn't really know why father was so mean to him. Elijah and Finn said they would tell me one day but they haven't yet.

"Asher, have you been practicing the ice spell I taught you?" MY blonde friend smiled.

"Yes ma'm. It hasn't been easy but I have gotten a handle on it." Mother smiled in excitement. Rebekah was also a witch but she wasn't that good. She could do basic spells and influence nature or enchant things but magic wasn't that good for her.

"Kol!" I looked over at my sister. I saw mischief in her eyes.

"Yes sister?"

"What were you and Asher doing? What were you talking about?" Father could always be counted on.

"Bekah, stop eavesdropping. Gossip is for whores only!" Rebekah looked down.

"Mikael! Please don't be so mean to our daughter." Dinner passed much the same way. It was horrible. To make matters worse Asher was wanting to talk about earlier. Lucky for me mother got to him first and insisted on more lessons before we all went to sleep.

By the time his lessons were done I was fast asleep in our makeshift room in the cave. I don't know how he looked but if I had to guess, it was likely a look of frustration.

(Noon the next day)

I woke up to see Asher staring at me with his blue eyes. He seemed annoyed. He was wearing his black attire. Even had his special choker on with the ankh clasp and sapphire jewel in the loop of the ankh.

"Asher . . . Last time I saw a look like that, Niklaus took the poor girl into woods and deflowered her." Asher smirked.

"Don't intend to do that dear friend." Asher moved towards me and held his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up. He pulled me close and whispered into my ear. "Though I might make an exception." I blushed, I could tell my whole face was red. Was he serious? Did he feel the same? He began to chuckle.

"I'm kidding. You're to fun too tease. Let's go on a walk to the field." I smiled. "Can I clean up and change my clothes. Sleeping in a cave doesn't help being clean." Asher chuckled.

"Boring, how about I do this." Asher closed his eyes. " Et nunc faciemus eum coram me munda, et fac vestimenta sua novis sereno. Anathema sit sicut novum eum sicut lux solis nitor." Wind swirled around me and the dirt ony my body became clean. My clothes started to transform into a newer material, a dark leather and new white shirt.

"You abuse your magic friend." Asher chuckled. "Let's go."

We walked to the field by the lake. It was a sunny day and the weather was perfect. The sun made his eyes sparkle like the water. I love those eyes. We got closer to lake and sat down on the grass. I looked at my friend with awe. I saw his hand and I wanted to ease my hand towards his and touch that flawless skin. I inched my hand slowly towards his. I was so close, our hands were about to touch but his jerked away in a flash to point at an eagle that swooped down and took a fish from the lake.

I chuckled from his amazement in such a small thing. I was staring at him now and as if he sensed my eyes he looked at me. I looked away when our eyes met. Asher frowned.

"What is going on Kol? The last few days or rather weeks you have been acting strange." Asher grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him. I was beginning to blush. "Please tell me what's wrong. We're best friends and I care about you." I couldn't resist any longer. I closed the distance and kissed Asher.

It was a simple kiss. It was a meeting of the lips and to my surprise he wasn't pulling away from me. I pulled away and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry . . . This must be shocking and . . . I understand if you want nothing to do with me." Asher put a gloved hand to my jaw and turned my head towards him. "Idiot." Asher leaned in and kissed me on the lips with a tender passion.

Chapter one done. Please review and be nice.


	2. Passion

Bright Horizon

This is the prequel to Dark Horizon. Kol and Asher weren't always the monsters they were in the 21st century. They were once innocent teenagers in an older time. This is the story of how they fell in love, became vampires and how they eventually turned into monsters.

Kol POV most of the time.

Chapter 2: Passion

"Idiot." Asher leaned in and kissed me on the lips. My mouth opened and he slid his tongue into my mouth. This was complete bliss. After a few moments we parted for air.

"Silly tiger . . . Should have told me sooner." I blushed.

"I was nervous. Liking men isn't normal." Asher chuckled.

"Well we're best friends. It's only natural best friends share everything together. Right?" I smiled. "Yea, you're right."

"There you go. I assure you nature loves this union." Asher kissed me again. Wow, I thought I was eager. He was pushing me to the ground. His hand was sliding under my shirt. I could feel his gloved fingers rubbing my stomach. I grabbed his hand and stopped him. I pushed him away.

"Asher . . . I . . . Things need to be slow." He smiled at me.

"Ok . . . Anything you want my prince." He laid back onto the grass. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his chest. He smelled like roses. He put an arm around my back and rubbed me slowly.

"I would never have imagined I would be with you like this Kol." I could say the same. It was like a dream. I was in love with my best friend, I had been since we were 13. I know it's young but hey it just happened. We were on our usual walks and as we were walking we found this field and lake. I remember Asher ripping his clothes off and running into the water. I joined him and we played around in the water. I remember his innocent smile and thinking that if I could wake up to that smile everyday that would be perfect.

Two years later and here we are now. We kissed and are laying together in our field and holding one another.

"On the wind and cross the sea, there our love will ever be. From dusk till dawn and dawn till dusk our love will never be a hush. Bound together let it be I command you spirits come and see how we will always be." I chuckled at his words. He was always the poet.

"A spell Asher?"

"Not really . . . Just an asking of the spirits to bless us." I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. After a few moments I moved to his neck and kissed him and occasionally bir him. He let out a little yelp and pushed me away. He pushed me to the ground and climbed on top of me. He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

I wanted this moment to last forever. It ended though as he pulled away and laid back down on the grass. He sighed.

"I have to go you know. To a village miles away. Your mother is making me help her. Niklaus will be joining us. Before you ask no you can't go. You're father already set the law down on that." I wanted to pout to be honest. Me and my best friend admitted strong feelings for one another and now he has to travel and be gone for a few days. Typical for me.

"But we just became one! Why do you have to leave?" Asher chuckled.

"Ha ha ha, we aren't _one _yet." I blushed at how he stressed one. I knew what he meant but I couldn't even think of that right now. Most people my age were having sex now but I wanted to wait until it was right. When the moment would just creep up on us and we stare longingly at one another and everything in that single moment just says yes!

Asher stood up and pulled me up with him. He kissed me on the lips. He started walking with me back to the village.

"I will be back in a few days. I . . . Love you Kol." I parted from him and went to the house. He walked to mother and Niklaus.

I had to help father. I went to him to find out what I needed to do.

(Niklaus perception)

I had to go to some neighboring town miles away with mother and Kol's friend. It's not like I didn't like Asher. He was a cool guy, I was just seven years older than him. I envied how Kol got off doing work for father to hangout with him. I think father was afraid of him and his magic.

Asher was walking just ahead of me. He was in his usual black attire. Tight black leather, leather wrist bracelets and a black leather choker with an ankh clasp. He's going to give witches a bad name. No wonder father feared him. Mother of course adored him and saw him as the future of magic.

"Niklaus . . . Stop brooding. It will make frown lines." I looked over at Asher as he chuckled at his own comment. I shook my head.

"Don't want my pretty face to be ruined Asher?"

"Oh you know me." Asher chuckled again. He was playing with me. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

(Kol)

He's been gone three days! I am going crazy! I have been working non stop doing fathers work. Just finished hunting food for the week as well. I am so tired. Rebekah is cooking for us and to be honest my sister sucks at cooking. I'd rather starve. I waited in mine and Asher's field. I was hoping he would be back today but I doubt it. I closed my eyes to rest and fell asleep.

_Thunder clapped in the sky and rain poured down from the sky. I wasn't sure what was happening. In the distance I could see a figure with his arms crossed. I ran to the figure and the closer I got the better I could make out the person. It was Asher!_

_I ran up to him and tried to grab his shoulder. He quickly turned and grabbed my wrist. The look in his eyes was fearsome. They were dark, black almost._

"_Asher?" He growled and inched forward to my neck._

I jumped up in my sleep. I was breathing heavily. What was that about? It was so weird and frightening.

"Oh boo . . . I was going to surprise you." I smiled at the sight of Asher. Despite that odd dream. Asher was angelic and perfect. He walked over to me and held out a hand. I took it and he lifted me up to my feet. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. "I missed you." I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. This one was a little deeper. He slid his tongue into my mouth and backed me up slowly. He pushed me back to the tree. He slid his hand under my shirt and started feeling my body. I grabbed his arm and moved his hand back down.

"Not now . . . . When the time is right." Asher chuckled. "You're a romantic. I like that." He kissed me again.

"How was it here doing boring work?"

"Terrible. Had to do a lot of work. All I could think about was seeing you again." Asher smiled. "My trip wasn't much better. It was boring and Niklaus was so . . . Sulky." I laughed at that. Niklaus was moody a lot, more so than my sister. "Close your eyes Kol." I closed them. He hovered over my lips before kissing me. He pulled away and took my hand. He put something small in my hand. It felt like a rock. Not sure what he was planning. "Open them." I opened my eyes and it was a rock.

"What's with the rock?" Asher chuckled. He kissed me again. "Close your eyes and focus when the time is right. You'll know when." I closed my eyes again and once again he kissed me. I knew this is what he meant because he was deepening the kiss. There wasn't much to focus on but Asher and his kissing. The love pouring from his kisses and touch.

I could feel the rock in my hand twitch. Something was happening to it. Asher kept the kiss going as the rock continued to twitch and transform.

After a few more moments he pulled away and I opened my eyes. In my hand was no longer the rock but two roses intertwined, a lavender rose and a red rose.

"I'm so confused right now Asher?" Asher was smiling. There were tears in his eyes too. "Asher what's wrong. He laughed. "Nothing, it's right. Everything is right." I was going to continue my question but he kissed me before I could.

"Ok . . . Asher? What is up?"

"I enchanted the rock to transform into a rose of the color of our meaning. The rock turned into two roses and of two very important colors. Red which means love, genuine love and lavender which means love at first sight and enchanting. The fact that they were intertwined mean nature has blessed us!" I was at a loss for words right now.

"I could have told you that Asher. I love you, I've known it since my thirteenth birthday. Yea were still young but we're men. You're a powerful witch that makes money from potions and enchantments. I've been learning to forge weapons and I'm good at it. I've had people offer a lot for some of my work. We can support one another . . . . I knew this was meant to be!" Asher smiled.

"I know . . . Knew . . . I love you Kol and I always will."

Chapter 2, hope it is liked and REVIEW! Kol and Asher are heating up but what happens next?


	3. months later

Bright Horizon

This is the prequel to Dark Horizon. Kol and Asher weren't always the monsters they were in the 21st century. They were once innocent teenagers in an older time. This is the story of how they fell in love, became vampires and how they eventually turned into monsters.

Kol POV most of the time.

Chapter 3: Months later

Things have been great the last four months. Me and Asher have grown closer and closer with each passing day. I just love him so much, he means everything to me. Asher recently moved from his own home to a new place he had built in the edge of the woods near the lake. It was a secluded spot and I would sneak up there at night to be with him.

Asher has even opened an apothecary where he sold potions, remedies, herbs and other forms of healing. I was still with my family, I haven't been able to get started on my own just yet. I've gotten an apprentice ship with a friend of my fathers but it takes time for someone to be well respected in the smiting world. I am only fifteen. well sixteen tomorrow.

Asher has been acting weird the last few days. I think he is up to something for my birthday. I am happy about that but Asher . . . well he is a bit over the top when it comes to surprises.

Honestly the only thing I want from him is a night to hold him close to me. We only recently started sharing a bed together when we sleep. I like to hold and kiss him before sleeping.

I looked up and my love was walking towards me from in town. He was wearing his trademark black clothing with his choker and bracelets. His blonde hair shined in the twilight of the day. He moved his gloved hand through his hair and with his other he gave me a little wave.

"Think of the devil and he shall appear." Asher gave me an amused look.. "Devil huh? I always thought I was an angel." He took a seat next to me.

"How was the black smith workshop my love?" I smiled at his consideration.

"It was short. He let me out because of today being my birthday." Asher smiled. "Good, didn't want you to be tired today. We're going to have fun tonight."

"I have some celebration with my parents but after that we can meet up." Asher smiled at me again. His eyes spoke love and affection that he wanted to show but couldn't because people would see.

"That's works out well, come out to our spot tonight when you are done." Asher stood up and looked around. He didn't see anyone so he leaned down and kissed me quickly on the lips. "Happy birthday." He walked away towards his home. I went inside of my house and everyone except my father were sitting around the dinning area.

"Kol! You're early."

"Sorry mum." Mother smiled at me.

"It's ok, dinner is ready and when your father gets here we can have your dinner to celebrate your birthday." I took a seat next to Rebekah and Henrick. Father walked in shortly afterwards. He went straight to us all. He gave mother a kiss and took a seat at the head of the table.

"Well, let's all eat in celebration of Kol becoming sixteen." Father actually smiled. "I have some news to add to celebrate Kol further. I talked with my friend where Kol is apprenticing and he has told me he wants Kol to start making weapons for him to stock his shop with and when he retires in a year he wants Kol to take over." I smiled at the news. I had no clue he was going to let me take over.

Everyone was giving me congratulations on the news. I was overjoyed. We all ate dinner and talked over small things as the night claimed the sky. I stood up from the table. "Asher wanted to do something for my birthday. I will be back later." I began to walk out of the house towards the lake but my mother came out and stopped me.

"Kol, I am glad you have Asher in your life. He makes you so happy, I can see that." Did she know?!

"Mum . . . what do you mean?"

"Kol I support you and Asher together. Witches talk from the other side and they have told me. Nature blessed you two. I won't tell your father, don't worry but don't be afraid. I love you son." I hugged my mother. "Thank you mum."

"Get going, don't keep him waiting." I smiled and returned to walking to the lake where Asher was waiting for me. As I got the field I looked for Asher. I couldn't see him. I took another step forward and two candles lit. I kept walking forward and as I did the candles kept lighting. I followed the pathway until the candles rapidly started lighting and formed the shape of a heart. Asher was sitting in the middle of the heart on a blanket. He was shirtless holding two intertwining roses. I walked up to him and got on the blanket with him and took the roses.

"Asher . . . this is . . ." He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I put the roses down to the right and began to kiss Asher more deeply. I pushed him down on the blanket slowly and laid next to him kissing him deeply. He broke away after a few minutes.

"Kol . . . I love you." This was it. this was the moment I was looking for. I kissed him again and began massaging his chest. Asher slid his hand under my shit and slid his fingers over my chest. I pulled away and kissed his neck getting close to his ear.

"I want us to be one tonight." Asher pulled away and looked at me with astonished eyes.

"Really?" I nodded and kissed him again. He slid my shirt off and kissed my chest.

"I want you inside me Kol!" This was actually shocking to hear. I wanted to top him but I thought for sure he was going to battle me on this. I kissed him on the lips again and slid my hands to his pants. I began pulling them off while trailing kisses down his chest. He shuttered under the kisses.

Asher laid back and let me take his pants completely off. I stood up and quickly took my pants off and got on top of Asher. I kissed him on the lips and rubbed our naked bodies together. I felt his hand slide around my body and finally found its way to my groin. He grabbed my length and gave a slight squeeze. I moaned into our kiss. I could feel him smirk as we kissed.

I pulled away and trailed kisses from his lips down his body. I got to his entrance and looked at him. The love in his eyes and the desire to do this with me. Without words I could see his answer to what I was going to ask. I licked my fingers and inserted them into him. He let out small wimpers as I began to slowly move my fingers in and out of him. Three fingers was a lot for him but soon he was enjoying it. I pulled my fingers out and leaned down to kiss him one more time. I spit in my other hand and rubbed my length to get it coated. I put it at his entrance. He nodded and I slowly pushed my self into him. He closed his eyes at the pain. I could tell it hurt him. I leaned down and kissed him while slowly thrusting in and out of him. I moved one of my hands to his cock and began to rub him in rhythm to my thrusts. He began to moan into my kiss.

I quickened the pace with my thrusts and rubbing. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to releasing. It felt so good. Asher was loving it, he was moaning to every thrust and pump.

"Asher!" He gasped and released when I said his name. He shot his seed all over his chest and abdomen. I felt him tighten around my cock. It wasn't much longer before I released inside him. I collapsed on to Asher after pulling out of him. We breathed heavily and between breaths kissed one another.

"I love you Asher." He closed his eyes and whispered the same back to me. I eventually rolled off of him and laid next to him holding him tightly. We fell asleep together.

The next morning the early rays of the sun hit us. I looked at Asher and kissed him on the lips. This made him stir in his sleep. He woke up and stretched.

"Good morning my love." Asher kissed me on the lips. "I'm glad it's the weekend. You don't work!" I smiled at him.

"I love you so much Asher. I want to be with you forever." I noticed a flash before Asher's eyes. Like an idea passed into his mind.

"What if we could be together forever my love? A spell that would bind us together forever." I cocked my head in wonder.

"Bound together forever?" Asher rubbed my chest and kissed

me on the cheek.

"That's right. A spell that keeps us together forever! Wouldn't

you want that?" I looked into the sky and wondered about forever.

"That's a long time. You want to be with me forever?" Asher

kissed my bare chest. "We're best friends . . . we just connected on a

more intimate level. I want you forever. A life time is nothing . . . together forever . . . never grow old and bask in our love for all eternity!" I smiled_. _"What spell will grant all of that? Mother would have cast that a long time ago." Asher chuckled. "It's a spell that was forgotten . . . a ritual not practiced in a long time." I smiled again and kissed him on the lips.

Chapter 3 done . . . . awwww they made love for the first time! Review and be on the look out for the sequel to Dark Horizon!


	4. waves of time

Bright Horizon

This story will shuffle around in time. I am covering 1000 years so there will be time lapses. There will always be back ground info on what happened but for obvious reasons only vital things will happen in chapters.

Kol POV unless indicated by (name).

Chapter 4: Waves of time

Three years, three short years we have been together. I moved in with Asher shortly after my seventeenth birthday. Everyone besides my father knew why I moved in with him. I had to move out honestly. Niklaus found me and Asher together in the field and freaked out.

(**two years ago)**

_We were lying in the grass of the field. Asher had just been showing me a new trick he learned. Our love interrupted by my dear older brother Niklaus. _

_"This is what you two have been doing up here! How could you disgrace us Kol?!" We were shocked by my brother. I grabbed my pants and quickly put them on. Niklaus was already walking away from us. I took off after Niklaus while Asher continued to dress. I eventually caught up to my brother and stopped him._

_"Nik . . . you can't say anything to anyone! Mother also knows and she knows how devastating this could be. Our father would never approve!" Klaus laughed. "Finally, something I and he agree on. As for this . . . it better end or I will let father know. Consider my next action a warning." I didn't know what he meant by those words. _

_After Niklaus walked off and left me with Asher I tried to comfort him. My father had a lot of pull in this village and if he wanted us killed he could. _

_After a couple of hours I walked Asher home to his house in the woods. When we got there we were horrified. In front of the door was the head of a wolf. It was Asher's pet wolf that he domesticated with magic. He had named it Fenrir after the son of the mythological trickster god Loki. This was the warning from Niklaus and Asher wasn't pleased. He was crushed by what happened. It was the first time I saw darkness pass through his eyes. It was as if something was born in his heart from this._

"Darling . . . Maybe I should stay with you tonight." Asher shook his head.

"No darling, go home. I will handle this tonight. He won't stop us from being one. However, Maybe you should move in with me." I was shocked by his words.

"Asher!" He smiled at me. "Think about it?"

"Yes, I will! I don't need to think. Tomorrow I will move in with you." Asher smiled and kissed me on the lips.

I left him in peace and went to go home to sleep.

**(Asher)**

Niklaus! I will not let this go. You killed my pet and threatened my relationship. I will have some fun with you and teach you a lesson.

I was outside the house of my beloved and his family. They were all fast asleep and due to a little spell I will be unheard and unseen.

I opened the door and walked to were Niklaus slept. He seemed so innocent sleeping.

"Horrible dreams Niklaus." I closed my eyes concentrated on the dreams of Niklaus.

_(Dream World)_

_Klaus was in an empty field. He wasn't aware of what was happening around him. The moon in the sky was blood red. He could hear a howl in the sky. _

_"Where am I? What is going on?" Clouds began to form in the sky. Only the moon was visible in the sky, the clouds kept parted so the red moonlight could shine down. _

_The sky crackled from a boom of thunder. Klaus was becoming afraid. Lightning shot from the clouds all around Klaus. The bolts never hit him but it caused enough panic to make him start running. _

_As the blonde man ran to get away it began to rain. It was no normal rain though. It was blood from the sky. A loud voice boomed in the sky. "This blood is all that you have and will ever shed!" _Klaus kept running until a wall of earth shot up from the ground and stopped him.

_He went to go backwards but a strong stream of wind blocked his path propelling him back towards the wall. He made an attempt to go to the left and a red as blood wall of ice appeared and stopped him. With only one way left to go he tried to escape but again another wall appeared, this one was of fire. _

_"Stop this! Whoever you are stop this!" There was a light thud on the wall of earth. Klaus looked up and his eyes filled with anger. "Asher."_

_"Know this Klaus . . . anything you do I will turn back on you tenfold! This I swear."_

Niklaus jumped up in his sleep. He had sweat dripping from his face. He looked all around and even at me but my magic prevented him from seeing me. I walked away from him and left to go back to my house and sleep until tomorrow when I would see Kol early in the morning.

(Kol)

The early morning rays shot in from outside and woke me up. I looked around and everyone was up already. I got dressed and went outside. Asher was leaning against a tree in a different attire from usual. He was wearing an all blood red leather outfit. I went up to my love and mouthed I love you to him. He smiled and mouthed it back.

Rebekah and Klaus came out. Rebekah went over to Asher and Klaus motioned for me to come talk to him. I went over to him and he lead me into the house.

"What is it Nik?"

"That bastard manipulated my dreams! I thought it was real and I was going to die! He is a psycho. Worse than father!" I shook my head at my brother.

"Too bad I love him and I always will. I will talk to him to get him to stop but you need to stop trying to separate us." Klaus kept silent as father walked into the room.

"You two stop your bickering." We said yes father and went outside. We couldn't let father know that I had a relationship with another man. Even Klaus wouldn't go as far as to tell father despite his threat. While the relationship would end it would probably mean the life of both me and Asher.

As the we walked outside we could see Asher and Rebekah talking. Klaus was angered at the sight of Asher and charged him to tackle him to the ground. He managed to catch Asher by surprise and pin him down. He raised his fist to hit him. "I will not let you corrupt my brother any longer!"

"Vites crescere, vites attachiaret, vites, amplector et mox pessulus." Vines shot from the ground and attached themselves to Klaus. They pulled him back and to the ground. He was pinned against his will.

"Niklaus . . . . Foolish man meets a foolish fate." This gloating was short lived as father and mother came to see what the commotion was about.

"You boy let him go now and LEAVE!" Asher held back a flash of anger and looked at the vines. They retreated back into the ground and Klaus was free to get up. Asher turned and left after giving me a meaningful stare.

"You're pathetic Niklaus! You're lucky he didn't kill you!" Father back handed his son making him fall back to the ground.

I need to tell them soon that I was leaving but I figured it would be best if got all my things packed first.

(**Present)**

My family accepted me moving out. Klaus was pissed he couldn't separate us. We had won more or less. Asher was at work right now. I closed early and came back. I was tired from today and I have been making enough money that all was ok for me to take off. There was a knock at the door and I went to open the door.

"Mother. What brings you here?" Mum walked in and took a seat at our table. I sat across from her after closing the door.

"I wanted to talk to you about Asher. You two have been together for three years, you're living together and I think you two should finish the relationship and marry." I laughed.

"I would love that but that isn't possible now is it? The men ruling this village would never allow such a thing."

"Correct but the men allow witches to have authority in marriage if it involves other witches. This means I have the final say on your marriage." I looked at her with a slight smile.

"You mean?"

"That's right, you can marry him." I jumped up and hugged my mother.

"I will help you get a ring for Asher." My eyes sparkled. I was going to purpose on my 20th birthday in two weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter end, hope it is liked. Check out Bloody horizon the newest story in the Horizon arc.


	5. Crime Against Nature

Bright Horizon

This story will shuffle around in time. I am covering 1000 years so there will be time lapses. There will always be back ground info on what happened but for obvious reasons only vital things will happen in chapters.

Kol POV unless indicated by (name).

Chapter 5: A Crime Against Nature

**(Asher)**

One day until Kol turns twenty! I haven't gotten him anything! I don't know what to give him. Kol was never good at telling me what he wanted. Well there was one thing but I wouldn't be able to do it until I turn twenty. A late birthday gift. I would need Esther to help me get this. Immortality.

Through research I came across an old text on a witch named Silas. The only man who could give me a run for my money when it came to illusions. He created a spell granting Immortality. However Nature was appalled by this spell and decreed that no other truly immortal being could be made. This was of no consequence, I'll have to make sure Esther binds the spell properly.

However, something truly far more appalling was created around the time of Silas. A fellow witch only known as Qetsiyah created a veil know as the other side. This other side contained the life force of all supernatural beings. This also violated nature as their life force could no longer be cycled back into nature. All witches have effectively been punished to suffer on the other side for the crimes of Qetsiyah.

I feared death for this reason. Kol has no magical energies and thus he will cycle back in nature. I would be all alone on the other side without him. It was time to meet with Esther.

**(Kol)**

I have the ring! It was beautiful. It was a silver band with a single garnet stone. It was perfect and I know he would love it. If all goes well then tomorrow night under the moon me and Asher will be engaged to be joined as one.

I loved him so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I put the ring in a small bag and slid it into my pocket. I walked through the door of the apothecary and saw my love sitting behind a counter reading a book. It looked very old.

"Hello there lover." Asher closed the book and looked at me with a smile. "Hello yourself there Tiger. Just because you are your own boss, doesn't mean you can keep taking off early. We kind of live together and need income." I chuckled.

"Don't worry. I just got a huge order from a village a few days from here. We will have plenty of money. Besides as much as you make from the witches and people seeking the help of a witch we have plenty." Asher put the book down and walked around the counter to embrace me in a hug and kiss.

"Right you are. Your mother wants us to come over tonight. I told her I would talk to you." My mother loved that me and Asher were together. I think it was because Asher was such a magnificent witch and I was her son. This meant I carried the witch blood line. Through magic a child can be created from two men but it wasn't very often seen and also very hard to explain. Obviously men didn't give birth to the child. Strangely enough it was often an animal used for the birthing which is why many mythologies exist today. Humans saw this strange occurrence and thought it the work of Gods. Then the names of the children became legend and it was believed they were Gods. Most chose an easier path of putting the two men's life force into a woman and then take the child when it no longer needs a woman to feed it.

I have no doubt this is what my mother is hoping for. I am not really a fan of that but that is for another time.

"Well I guess we will go to dinner with them then."

"Oh joy, nothing better than being glared at by Niklaus for an hour."

"Niklaus is just throwing a temper tantrum." There were people coming to the shop. "Well I will go darling. Meet you at the mother and fathers?" Asher nodded at me and I walked out of the shop.

(**Asher**)

I closed shop and made my way to Kol's family home. I had no desire to go there tonight. Klaus has been a bastard to me and Kol. He loved his brother though and his family for that matter. That said I had to go for Kol. He is worth the trouble with Klaus.

I was outside the house. I walked in an found a seat next to Kol.

"Asher, so happy you can join us as well. Kol said you might be working late." I grinned at his foresight into my desire.

"Oh no, I wasn't to busy so I closed at sun down." Mikael snorted.

"That shop is a joke, woman's work." I wanted to hit the man. How dare he insult me.

"Yes, well the life of a land owner must be exhausting. What do you do exactly Mikael? Your sons or servants do everything right?" Mikael smirked at my retort.

"You have a quick tongue boy. Almost as quick as Niklaus. He learned his place and I think it's high time you do too."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Normally yes but you'll just use magic." I was about to protest but Esther spoke up. "Husband . . . I think that is enough. Can't we just have a nice dinner?"

"Of course love." We ate the dinner in silence. There was idol chatter at times but for the most part it was silence. After an hour I stood up.

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner but I must be off." I looked over at Kol. "I'll see you back at the house." Kol nodded in acknowledgement.

On the walk back I was contemplating getting revenge on Mikael but decided against it. It wasn't worth it. I got back to the house and went to the bed. I fell asleep fairly quickly.

(**Kol)**

Father never really liked Asher and he showed his hatred tonight. I wish I could be honest about me and Asher but with Father that isn't possible.

I said goodbye to everyone and made my way back to the house. When I got back Asher was fast asleep. I sighed. I wanted to talk to him and apologize for father but that wasn't going to happen tonight. I know he hated going to see the family because of father and Niklaus but I loved them. We are a family and tomorrow he will be one step closer to being a part of that family.

I just crawled into bed with him and held him tight.

(**Dream World Kol POV)**

_I was somewhere in an empty field. There was a flash of lighting that illuminated a lake. I was pretty sure this was mine and Asher's field. _

_Off in the distance I could see Klaus running from something. It looked like a wolf. Now he was turning around. There was someone else on the ground. I had to see who._

_I ran towards them and when I got close I could see who the other person was. It was Henrick! I backed away in horror. He was mangled and Niklaus was crying._

"_What happened?"_

"_For what you want most, a cost must be paid in the end." It was an ominous voice. Klaus didn't respond to it, it was as if he couldn't see me either._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Nature demands a payment for all actions."_

"_I don't understand!"_

"_You will . . . . You all will."_

_(_**Kol)**

I jumped up in bed. I had sweat dripping from my face. Asher was up staring at me from across the room.

"You ok?"

"What time is it?" Asher looked worried.

"It's morning darling. Is everything alright?" I nodded.

"Yes love, I am fine. I just had a bad dream." Asher came over to me and took a rag and wiped my face. He gave me a kiss on the lips.

"It's been three years Tiger. We got together on your birthday. Which reminds me, Happy birthday!" He kissed me again on the lips. His kisses were the sweetest things on this planet.

"I love you Asher. Tonight we are going to have a night of surprise!" He smiled and kissed me again.

"I can't wait!" Asher leaned in again for another kiss and pushed me down on the bed.

"Asher! We can do this later." Asher crawled on top of me. And whispered into my ear. "Come on tiger, it's your birthday. Don't you want to get off a few times today?" I blushed at his words.

"Oh damn . . . Ok." Asher kissed me again.

(**Time lapse,** skipping sex scene. Still Kol POV)

After the morning fun I had to rush off to the shop to finish some last minute orders but after that I closed early and went to set everything up. I talked to Rebekah and she told me she convinced Asher he didn't need to doing anything special.

I set up in our spot in the field a blanket and torches around us in a heart shape. He would be here soon. I was happy. The sun was almost down. The last bit of twilight was sinking behind the horizon. I had the ring in my hand and I was waiting for him.

I was so happy right now. This was one of the defining moments in my life. We would be together forever. Mind, body and soul joined as one.

He was coming down the path of torches. I could see his eyes glow from the light. He came closer and closer to me.

"Tiger, what are you doing? It's your birthday. I should be the one doing this." He was in front of me.

"I know but this is something important that I had to do." Asher seemed confused.

"I don't understand." I kissed him on the lips and whisper into his ear to close his eyes. He did as I asked and I took his hand. I could feel him tremble under my touch. I smiled and slid the ring on his finger.

"Open." Asher looked down at his hand and looked at the ring.

"Kol!" He looked me in the eyes.

"I love you Asher. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Kol . . . " grabbed his hands and held them in mine.

"Will you marry me?" Asher smiled and kissed me on the lips. Before I knew what was happening my clothes were being removed.

We were on the ground kissing and removing our clothes. He kissed me passionately.

"Kol . . . I love you." He reached over to his clothes and pulled out a small bottle.

"This is an oil I made. It will make the passion warmer." He poured some oil into his hand and grabbed my cock. I gasped at the contact. It was a warm sensation. He rubbed it all over before putting the oil down and laying backwards. I crawled on top of him and leaned down and kissed him.

"Ready?" He smiled.

"Always and forever." I kissed him again and slowly slid myself into him. He moaned in pleasure at my penetration. I thrust slowly into him at first. He wrapped his legs around me and I leaned down and kissed him passionately, Our bodies moved in a rhythm of passion. We were kissing meshing together. It was like a eternity in all of it's glory in our passion.

"Close darling." Asher lightly chuckled. I pulled Asher up as I got onto my knee's. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I thrust harder into him. I t wasn't long before I released into Asher.

Asher kissed me again sliding his tongue in my mouth. I held him tight and rubbed his back. He pulled away after a few moments and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes." I wondered what he meant.

"Yes?" Asher kissed me quickly. "Yes, I will marry you." I chuckled.

"Well I figured that was your answer with you assault of my mouth." Asher slid himself off of me and laid down on his back. I got next to him and laid my head on his chest and held him tight. In a few moments we fell asleep.

(**Time lapse one month, Asher POV)**

I would be twenty soon. The moon would be in perfect alignment at that time for the immortality spell. It would be a week after the full moon. The full moon was in two days.

I made my way to see Esther in private. She was in the midst of the garden where I got my herbs.

"Ma'am . . . may I have a moment?"

"Of course my son. What is it?" I chuckled.

"I'm not your son yet . . . I have a request of you and your great magic." Esther seemed intrigued to say the least. "What is it?"

"Me and Kol are getting older. He just turned 20 and I soon will be as well come the 31st of October." I was confused at his words. "Yes Asher . . . what is it?"

"I wish to be with him forever! I have found an old ritual that will give us eternal life! All you have to do is cast it on us and we can be together forever!" Esther became enraged at my words. "Even if such a magic existed . . . the consequences of nature would be too great. Nature would never allow an immortal being. Forget this matter at once!" I was pissed now. Anger filled my heart but this wasn't the end. I had a back up plan. "As you wish ma'am."

Esther wasn't going to do the spell so it had to be forced as a last resort. All I needed was the drive and it was her children who needed to be targeted. Kol wouldn't be harmed, Rebekah was too good a friend. Elijah and Finn were too old. That only left Klaus and Henrik.

I will have to kill Klaus to make sure she does as I asked. She will be consumed by the fear of her children dying. She will seek the help of Ayana and she will tell her no. In a desperate attempt she will come to me and then I will exploit what I need from that fear.

Over the course of the next two days I influenced Niklaus to want to see the men change. It was the night of the full moon and it was time. Klaus was hiding behind a bush with Henrik. This was unexpected but a simple issue. It was time. I concentrated and uttered a spell. "Lunari potestate clamorem meum ponam oculos putat. Persequi videtur Nicolaus et interfice stultus illo." An illusion of Klaus appeared near the wolf. Klaus and Henrik couldn't see it. When the man turned into the wolf he saw the illusion and growled. I manipulated the illusion to run towards where Klaus was. The two brothers began to run from the wolf. This wasn't part of the plan. As they were running Henrik tripped and Klaus ran passed him. No! This can't happen!

Klaus tried to get to Henrik before the wolf but he was too slow. The wolf attacked and killed Henrik. I has to watch in horror at the sight of the wrong brother dying. The spirits have punished me.

I ran away from the scene of the violent death. Dawn would be breaking soon. I ran into the woods towards my house. When I got in there Kol was gone.

"Damn it! He must have went to the shop." I ran to the village as fast as I could. I was too late to get to Kol. He was with his family crying over the death of Henrik. I felt tears in my eyes. Kol was broken over his brother. I caused that! I hurt him! Kol can never find out what I did. He would never forgive me.

I walked over to him and put a hand on him. He turned and put his head into my chest and began to cry. I rubbed his back as he cried.

Kol spent much of the next couple of days with his family. It was understandable. I was in my shop when something finally went my way.

"Asher." I looked up and it was Esther. She closed the door and locked it.

"Anything I can do for you ma'am?"

"I spoke to Ayana hoping she could cast the immortality spell. She refused. I need your help to cast it. I don't know how to do it." Internally I was smiling.

"If I do this you must first help me." Esther nodded. "Anything, just give me the ritual." I smiled.

"What we become will be a violation of nature as Ayana said and I won't be able to use magic again. However I want you to bind magic to me so that I can use it in my new life. I do not know if it will work but if it does then Rebekah gets to keep her power and even you. Come up with a ritual to bind magic to me forever and I will give you the immortality ritual." Esther agreed to my terms. In the course of two hours she came back with a vial for me to drink.

"Drink this and magic will be bound to you." I looked at the elixir.

"How will this work?" I wasn't sure of the potion. "This elixir is similar to what will make you an immortal. It's filled with the Vervain plant at the base of the great white oak. It will bind your magic to the immortal figure. Kol's blood is the main component that will give your magic a foothold into your next life. Love is one of natures gifts and it is your love of one another that will bind the magic to you. Kol has no clue what I am doing." I drank the elixir. I handed over the ritual and she realized how simple it was. She called on the sun for life and the great white oak tree, an immortal figure in nature.

I had to drink another potion laced with blood and then Esther stabbed me in the heart with a dagger. In time I woke up and Esther was waiting with a woman.

"Drink from her to complete the ritual." I bit the poor girl and drank her blood.

I could feel great power coursing through me. Strength,vision and a great deal more.

"Go . . . It worked. Give Kol eternal life and our bargain is complete." Esther left me to go and do the ritual on the family. I had to test to see if my magic worked. I cast simple spells and they worked!

(**Kol)**

I jumped up and looked around. There was blood on my shirt. I felt my chest where I was stabbed. There was no wound. Father walked into the room with a girl.

"Bite and drink from this girl to complete the ritual."

"What are you talking about?" Father grabbed my head and forced my mouth on the girls wrist. Some urge made me bite her and drink her blood. I felt a surge of power and life rush through me.

"What did you do?"

"I made us immortal!" Immortal? What about Asher? I couldn't live forever without him! I ran out of the house. It was dark out. I had to find Asher.

He was at the field. He was waiting with his eyes closed at the tree in the field. I went up to him.

"Asher . . . Something has happened." His eyes opened and they sparkled.

"We will live forever Kol." He knew. "He's right son." I turned around and my mother was walking up to me.

"I got the immortality ritual from him. He is also an immortal. I cast a different version on him so he could maintain magic but there was a consequence to his magic apparently. So I will not take the change nor will Rebekah be able to use magic. I have warned the others as I will you now. The sun will burn, vervain will prevent mind tricks, people can keep you out until you are invited in and worse of all . . . Nature has decreed that the tree that gave you life can also take it away. Asher you are different in that because Kol's love has given your magic life . . . Kol is the only one who can kill you and it would have to be the great white oak." This was so much to take in.

"Why did you do this mother?" She walked up to me and touched my cheek.

"I don't want my children to die." Asher came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I felt his breath on my neck.

"We will live together forever tiger." That was good news. I could be with Asher forever.

"Live forever . . .perfect." I smiled and turned to give Asher a deep kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 . . . . Wow. They are vampires but still not monsters though. Keep reviewing and reading!


	6. Nature is Angry

Bright Horizon

Kol POV usually unless indicated by name in (name)

Chapter 6; Nature is angry

"Forever? You gave mother the ritul for immortality?" Asher smiled.

"Yes . . . now we have eternity in all of it's glory together! I love you so much Kol!" This was so much to take in. I am immortal and my fiancé is responsible for it. This is amazing.

"Wonderful!" I grabbed Asher and hugged him tightly. My mother smiled as she watched us both.

"Your father and brothers are burning the great white oak tree so it can never be used against you." Forever. We would live forever.

"One more thing dear. Here is a ring. It has been enchanted so you can walk in the daylight." I took the ring from mother and put it on. Mother left me and Asher in peace. I held out my hand and he took it. I pulled him close and held him tight. I rubbed the back of his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled away and looked slightly concerned.

"Something wrong darling?" He chuckled.

"Nature was more angry than I had originally anticipated. There is one more consequence your mother doesn't know about." Consequence? "What is it Asher?"

"There is a great blood lust. I fight the urge to rip someone's throat out and drink them dry."

"I wouldn't worry. We have forever to control our blood lust." Asher smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I was more than happy to grant his wish. He deepened the kiss. Before I could react he chuckled and pushed me to the ground several feet away.

"Let's see if I can finally beat you in a wrestling match." I got up and smiled. "Come at me darling!" Asher moved in a flash of speed. My eyes were able to keep up with his movement. He went low as always. I jumped up putting my hands on his back and flipping over him. He twisted and grabbed my arm. I was shocked and couldn't react as he flipped me away towards the lake.

I got up slowly from the ground. "Someone has been practicing." Asher smirked and ran at me again. He jumped at me gracefully in the air. His body twisting in a spinning motion. I grabbed him mid – air and tossed him to the ground. He flipped on his hands and landed angelically on his feet.

"Earth hear my call, make this man as still as a wall." The earth shot from the ground and grabbed my legs and my wrists and held me tight. Even with my increased strength I was unable to move. Asher walked to me with a mischievous smile. He got to me and kissed me on the lips. "Got you."

"You cheated. This magic . . . it seems so much stronger than normal."

"The effects of being a vampire. My magic is even increased. However it is also limited." Asher tapped the earth and it broke away, letting me go. I put my hands on his face and kissed him deeply.

"How so?"

"You. Without you my magic is useless. I need you or your blood in order to maintain my magic." I had an idea. "I have an idea, I'm going to drink from you. I want you to do the same, a new way to show our love for one another." I pulled Asher close and bit into his neck. He bit my neck and we drank from one another. I didn't know it but my mother was watching our exchange.

"I love you Asher." I kissed him on the lips softly.

(Asher)

It's been a week since becoming a vampire. It is beyond words to describe. Kol closed down his smith shop. I still had the Apothecary but I didn't operate it very long. It was time for a little fun in our lives. Why waste eternity on work?

I just got done with the shop and as I was on my way out, Rebekah ran up to me. She seemed frantic over something.

"Asher! It's not good. Niklaus . . . he killed someone and . . . and." I was confused.

"And what?"

"He turned into a wolf. He is one of those men who change. Mother had an affair! Father is furious." Oh that is very unfortunate. Mikael was always pissed as a human. Its double that now. Rebekah motioned for me to follow her. I followed her to the center of the village. There was something wrong in the air.

Nature was grieved. A magic was cast and blood spilled. Rebekah fell to her knee's. I looked ahead and I could see what she saw. Esther was dead. Her heart was ripped from her chest. The children were surrounding her. Ayana was also with them. She was muttering something.

I walked over to Kol. He was kneeling before his mother. He had a single tear fall down his cheek. Elijah and Finn were working on a coffin for her. They didn't know it, or even I but Ayana was casting a spell to preserve her body.

I put a hand on Kol's shoulder. He looked up at me with glowing eyes. I didn't know what to say. "Is this what they meant?" I looked down at Kol in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had a dream. In the dream, the wind spoke to me. It said for what we want most, there is a cost that must be paid in the end. It said nature demands payment." Nature it seemed has a sadistic side.

"Darling . . . that is for another time. What happened here?" Klaus turned and rushed me. He grabbed me by the throat. "This is family business!" I smirked and grabbed his wrist. I twisted it making him wince in pain. I used my other hand and pushed him to the ground roughly. The others were surprised. They didn't know I was also a vampire. I was pissed though and intended to hurt Klaus. I growled and rushed him. Kol jumped in between us and stopped me before I could get to him. He put his hands on my face and hushed me.

"It's ok darling. Be still, focus on me." My temper began to calm down. Elijah helped Klaus up.

"How are you that strong? Are you . . . are you one of us? How?" Before I could answer Klaus, Kol interrupted.

"I turned him. I didn't want to live forever without him and I didn't want to risk killing him in a lust for blood.' They all seemed satisfied with the answer.

"How do you turn someone into a vampire without the use of magic?" I had to act quickly. Kol didn't know the answer to that.

"You feed a living person with your blood. Then you kill them while they have the blood in their system. When they awake they have to drink human blood and then they become a vampire. Lesser vampires can be killed easier than any of you." Klaus seemed intrigued.

"I believe this is all for another time. Who killed Esther?" Niklaus smugly answered. "It was father. He couldn't stand her affair and in a fit of rage he killed her. I saw it all. He ran after it happened." I looked into his eyes and saw lies. No doubt the others believed him because of their distress.

Finn and Elijah put Esther in the coffin for her to rest eternally. I took Kol back with me to the house. He was much better. One of the perks of being a vampire was the ability to get over things quickly.

When we got back to the house Kol sat down in our dining area. I sat next to him and took his hand in mine. He looked me in the eyes.

"Asher, let's leave. There is nothing left for us here. Let us go somewhere else in the world." I smiled at his desire.

"Let's do it love." He smiled at me and he led me to our room to pack our clothes.

As we finished up with all that and were on our way out of the village. I cast a preservation spell on our house so it would never age or crumble. Now it was time to see new horizons and new land.

(Klaus)

Finn and Kol were gone. Father was also gone. I killed my own mother in a fit of rage. I . . . I didn't want to. She was my mother and she always watched out for me. She shielded me from father on more than one occasion. If I could take it back I would.

Rebekah was distraught over our mother. It was me, her and Elijah. We made a pact here in the village. Rebekah asked us to stick together as one, always and forever. I intend to keep that promise.

(Kol)

It has been three months since becoming vampires. Asher and I are in France now. We are in an outer providence on our way to Spain. We have seen new lands and spread our gifts among the people of the lands, well I have. Asher only turns witches and he has yet to find himself witches he wants to turn. From what he has told me, only strong witches can become vampire witches. In three months I've turned over one hundred people into vampires. It's become one of my favorite hobbies.

In Spain we are thinking about compelling the kingdom to us for a little bit. We haven't decided what we want to do just yet. The great thing is, we have forever to decide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter done, plz review.


	7. The Five

Bright Horizon

Kol POV usually unless indicated by name in (name)

Chapter 7: The Five

I am 114 years old now. Asher too for that matter. The last 96 years have been spent in Spain, France, England and other various countries in Europe. The family was gathering again though. Asher and I were on our way to Italy to meet up with Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Finn. I has been too long since I saw them. I have Asher though and he is far greater than the company of my siblings.

It will be good to see Elijah though; he was most supportive besides mother of mine and Asher's relationship. He always was kind and gave fair chance for everything. It was more than I deserved. I hadn't been too kind the last time I saw him.

(40 years ago, England)

_"You can't keep doing this Kol! People are noticing and the rumors of vampires are reaching the far corners of the land." I put my hands up and waved my fingers. _

_ "Wooooooooo . . . . please Elijah, I am a bit tired of your moral attitude. Have some fun why don't you. It is a great way to relieve tension." I gave a smirk. "Who was it that last relieved your tension? That girl . . . what was her name? I believe Niklaus also shared her." Elijah lost it and attacked me in a fit of rage. _

_ I managed to flip him over me and go on the offensive but Elijah was very angry and his attacks were unreadable. It was only a matter of time before both of us were on the ground in pain. Asher walked in with a witch next to him to trick Elijah into believing that witch was using the magic._

_ "Enough!" Asher was displeased. "You both need to drop it! Elijah, we do as we please. Darling, don't taunt your brother with such cruel remarks." He stopped his magic and helped us both up._

_ "I will take my leave." _

Elijah left us with resentment for my attitude and Asher's interference. I hope he has forgiven me for then. What I said was cruel. The girl, he truly did love her.

It wouldn't be long now before we were with our family again. Niklaus and the others were waiting inside a rather nice home. When we arrived I was greeted by my siblings with love. Asher was as well for the most part. Niklaus wasn't as kind with his greeting.

"Asher, the little whore, a pleasure as always." I felt Asher tense. He wanted to use his magic against Niklaus but he couldn't.

"Brother, please be kind. You are speaking to the love of my life and while he holds restraint . . . I won't." Niklaus dropped his smirk and seemed to take my threat to heart.

"Apologies. Welcome to our home. We want to be a family and that means even you Asher." I could feel a shiver run through Asher. He didn't believe Niklaus and neither did I.

Time would pass in Italy as fast as water runs. Rebekah fell in love with a man named Alexander. I didn't trust the man. As it were we were all invited to a party. Asher was off in the city, he didn't want to come to the party.

Only a few days ago we watched hunters force a vampire into the sun. I enjoy killing as much as the next person but this wasn't even sport. Asher was in the city searching for clues on the hunters.

The party was more or less boring. Niklaus was charming some girls, Elijah drinking and socializing, Finn was sitting with his new found love Sage and my little sister was dancing with the man she loved. Rebekah has never had good taste in men.

We were all invited to stay the night at Alexander's. I didn't want to but I had to wait for Asher. I agreed and as the party quieted down I went to a room to rest. It would only be moments until my door burst open.

(Asher, one hour earlier)

There was something odd going on in this city. So many vampires were being attacked by these hunters. While they were not of my blood line I am still frustrated. They are children who need protecting.

I was at one of the cities apothecaries, I was seeking the aid of a witch. She finished selling the last of her herbs to a customer and now I could begin my questioning.

"I know why you are here vampire. I will answer any question you want." This old woman intrigued me.

"You know me?" The old woman laughed.

"I do, I was much younger when we met Asher. 60 years ago in Spain, I was a child in the court of the King. He enslaved me to get my mother to use her magic. He killed her once I was old enough to use magic. He threatened to kill my brother if I did not serve him loyally. When I thought all hope was lost, a young couple of men come to the court and kill the King when he slept. You freed me from him and gave me money to leave that place." I remembered her now. It was so long ago for her, but nothing to me.

"I know you. Knowing who I am and being who you are, why do you help?"

"I owe you much Asher. You and Kol, I serve nature but it was not nature who freed me." I smiled.

"Thank you my dear. What do you know about the huners?"

"They're known as the Five, they are supernatural hunters created by Qetsiyah. They are to kill Silas, the first immortal." That name!

"Silas . . . the witch who made immortality? He is alive?"

"More or less, he was captured and has been locked away for over 1000 years. These Five are hunting him but also all vampires. They rain normal men to be hunters as well but they are not as gifted as the Five. They know of the originals and they have the way to neutralize them. Daggers of silver with ash from the great white oak." Impossible. Shock passed through my eyes.

"Yes! The tale of the Originals has reached all over the world. Nature wants you dead and tonight at the party of the Five, they strike. Alexander has made his move." No! Kol is in danger.

"What? I will kill them all!" She grabbed my arm.

"No! If you kill them, they will curse you with ancient magic. You will be mad until the next members of the Five are born." Damn it.

"Thank you madam, I must leave."

I rushed with great haste to get back to Kol. I hoped it was not too late.

When I reached the place where Kol and the others were I knew I had arrived too late. I could smell blood. I walked through the doors and everyone was dead. All the humans were dead. To my joy, Kol was alright. He had blood on his shirt but the dagger that pierced his heart was gone. Klaus left a dagger in Finn. Sage was gone, she feared Niklaus.

I embraced Kol in a hug and kissed him on the lips.

(Kol)

"It's ok darling, I am ok. Niklaus saved me." I looked at the treacherous brother.

"You have my thanks Niklaus." Niklaus looked at Asher with hatred.

"It was for Kol and Kol alone." Asher closed his eyes and sighed. I got close to him and held him tight.

"Darling . . . it's ok. I'm alright now." Asher opened his eyes.

"I know but I was stupid. I should have known something was wrong with that man Alexander. Something was off but I didn't do anything. I went into the city and found out who he and the others were. They are called the Five and whoever slays them is cursed." I looked over at Niklaus.

"What kind of curse?"

"I do not know. I imagine images of the dead haunt him."

"Niklaus, I thank you for freeing me but I am leaving with Asher. I do not know when we will see each other again." Niklaus was holding back his anger and sadness. We left before he could say anything.

We got into a horse and carriage and made our way out of the city to the nearest harbor. We were going to go to Africa for a little while.

"I must say I am surprised by Niklaus and his anger towards you. Even for him . . . he acts with nothing but hatred."

"It's my fault. I cast a spell making him forget certain things and now he has replaced those memories with nothing but rage." I was concerned on these certain things.

"What things?" Asher sighed.

"The day before your mother was killed, Niklaus confessed his love for me." I was very surprised.

"I know, shocking. Anyway he kissed me and I used magic to hold him down. I made him forget his love for me and now he hates me instead. That was a backfire to my magic."

"I could never imagine you with Niklaus of all people."

"It is a very discomforting notion."

"Love, sleep for tomorrow we sail away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter done, plz review. Short but here is the deal, this was a filler. I have to consider the next chapter. With dark horizon I knew what was going to happen but this one is semi make it up as I go and I want it to be good. So I promise a good next chapter.


End file.
